


The Things We Do

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan needs a hand, he'll find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from my headache med-high brain. IDEFK. THIS FIC MAKES NO SENSE EVEN TO ME. ~~BTW, Ryan _totally_ acts like me when I have a headache. :/~~ Here's some fic for you guys that are DYING to read new fic from me. Hope your eyes don't bleed!

Ryan woke in the middle of the night with a splitting headache. We're talking brain exploding pain here, almost to the point of tears. His first and only thought was _get to Zack_ before he realized how much thinking hurt.

Crawling out of bed, he stumbled out of the room and hastily shielded his eyes from the light in the hallway. He shuffled down the hall to Zack's room, half-blind, and knocked on the door softly.

" _Zaaaack_ ," he whined at the door, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cool wooden doorframe.

"One second," he heard Zack call back, then some rustling before the door opened. "Ryan, what do you- are you alright?"

Ryan collapsed against Zack's chest, long fingers gripping the front of his t-shirt. "Zack, it hurts. Make it stop."

The bodyguard sighed, pulling Ryan into the room and shutting the door. "Okay, Ryan, _what_ hurts?"

"My head," Ryan answered pitifully, letting a few tears spill over. Seriously, he was going to die if this didn't stop soon.

"Shh, okay, okay," Zack whispered, easily picking up the skinny guitarist and carrying him over to the bed, laying him down carefully. "Stay there, I'll be just a second."

Ryan groaned in protest, reluctantly releasing his grip on Zack's shirt.

Zack disappeared into the bathroom for a minute before returning with a cup of water and two large red pills. He helped Ryan sit up before pushing both items into his hands.

"That should help," he told Ryan quietly as he swallowed the pills and gulped down the rest of the water. "Do you think you can make it back to your own room?"

Ryan clung to the larger man's shirt again, shaking his head before he realized that hurt, too. "Don't wanna."

Zack sighed but smiled fondly down at Ryan. "I don't get paid enough for this shit." He pried Ryan's fingers from his shirt and slid into the bed on the opposite side of Ryan. "Fine, you can stay here, but I'm gonna get some sleep. You should too."

Ryan just hummed sleepily as the medication slowly pulsed through his veins, already dulling the pounding in his brain to an annoying throb.

***

Ryan woke several hours later, headache long gone, his whole body thrumming. He felt like he was floating, higher than a kite, a dull ache in his groin that only registered in his brain as pure pleasure.

He felt good. _Too_ good.

Attempting to go back to sleep, he turned to his side and buried the side of his face into the pillow. When that didn't work, his hard on still pushing insistently at the edges of his mind, he hastily shoved a hand down the front of his boxers, letting out a surprised groan as the sensation set off small sparks behind his eyelids.

He started off slow, gradually picking up the pace as his head swam. He could feel his pulse everywhere, surrounding him, creating the waves on which he rode. He wouldn't last long the way things were going, and honestly he didn't care because it felt so fucking _good_ , and he whimpered as he neared the edge.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Zack asked groggily, and shit, Ryan had forgotten he wasn't in his own bed.

Without warning, one of Zack's large hands came to rest on Ryan's waist and he came with a shocked gasp. His hand froze as his whole body shuddered through the aftershocks, Zack's hand still pressed to his side.

"Ryan?"

He could hear the click as Zack turned on a lamp and he lay as still as possible, eyes shut tight, his breathing still labored.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have given you two of them."

Zack's hand disappeared and Ryan cracked one eye open to see him offering a wash rag. There was a bored look plastered to the bodyguard's face, and Ryan suddenly realized he was burning up, his whole body dripping with sweat.

"You- you're not mad at me?" Ryan asked timidly, his voice raw sounding. He took the proffered rag and quickly cleaned himself up, feeling the heat in his cheeks over his already feverish state.

Zack's eyebrows shot up. "Mad? No, of course not. That stuff I gave you is some pretty strong shit, and I know what it can do. Besides, this isn't the first time I've had this problem."

Ryan gave him an incredulous look.

"Okay, so this is the first time it happened to someone else in my _bed_ , but still, you get my point."

Ryan was still kind of amazed at how chill Zack was being about this. He swallowed. "I should probably..." He gestured at the door.

"It's four in the fucking morning, Ryan," Zack sighed, rolling back over and turning off the lamp. "Just go back to sleep."

Ryan did.

***

Nearly three weeks later, Ryan had another headache.

"My head," he groaned when Zack opened his door, hands clutching his temples.

Zack sighed but pulled him into the room, leading him over to the bed before going into the bathroom. This time he came back with only one pill, but Ryan took it gratefully anyway. He really didn't care as long as it got rid of the pounding in his head.

It took a lot longer for him to get to sleep this time, so Zack brushed his fingers through Ryan's hair until he visibly relaxed into sleep.

When Ryan inevitably woke up several hours later, the high feeling was nowhere near as intense as the first time. It was more like an afterthought, a weak undercurrent of weightlessness.

However, Zack's hand rested on his side, just above his hipbone, thumb pressed against his spine and fingers brushing his stomach. He would have been painfully hard if his brain had the willpower to register pain.

Biting his lip to stay silent this time, he snuck a hand under the waistband of his boxers and began stroking himself quickly. He came barely a minute later, teeth digging into his lip hard, the fingers on his free hand twisting in the sheets.

Wiping his hand off on the side of the bed, he easily fell back to sleep, Zack's hand still warm against his waist.

***

Ryan didn't have any headaches after that, but he found it steadily harder to get to sleep. They had played three nights in a row and Ryan was suffering from insomnia. _Can life get any less fair?_ he wondered groggily as he finally drifted off around four in the morning.

"You look like hell," Brendon muttered around a mouthful of Pop-tart the next morning, taking in Ryan's sleep tousled hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Can't sleep," he replied, running a hand through his hair, which only made it stick up more.

Brendon hummed and swallowed. "Well, tonight's hotel night. Maybe a real bed will do you some good."

"Please tell me I'm rooming with Jon or Spencer tonight," Ryan groaned exasperatedly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Brendon smiled apologetically when Ryan turned to look at him. "I promise I'll be good?" he replied.

Ryan just sighed into his cup.

***

"Hey, Ry. Are you asleep yet?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "No, Brendon."

Brendon was silent for a minute before Ryan felt his bed shift behind him.

"Brendon, get off my bed."

"Hey, come on. I was gonna sing you to sleep."

Ryan huffed at him.

One of Brendon's hands landed on his waist as he snuggled up behind him. "It used to always work back when we had the van."

Ryan made a noncommittal noise and shut his already heavy eyelids. Taking that as an okay, Brendon quietly began singing some song from the nineties, his breath ghosting over the back of Ryan's neck.

Ryan was asleep before the song was over.

***

Ryan knew something was wrong when he realized that he had to have someone in bed with him to fall asleep. He really knew something was wrong when he started thinking about Zack's hand on his waist when he jerked off in his bunk in a lame attempt to get to sleep.

_Seriously_ , he thought. _Can life get any less fair?_

He tried to think of a way to fix this, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted Zack's hands _all over him_ , so he tried to push it out of his mind. Really, this was getting kind of ridiculous.

Frustrated almost to the point of insanity, he finally just went to Zack about it.

"Headache?" Zack asked skeptically when he opened his door.

Ryan shook his head, avoiding Zack's gaze and chewing on the inside of his lip nervously. "Can't sleep."

The bodyguard was silent, so Ryan finally looked up at him shyly.

Zack cracked a knowing smile and pulled Ryan into the room. They didn't say anything to each other as they both got into the bed on opposite sides. After a minute, however, Zack pulled Ryan closer, leaving a hand curled around his slender waist.

Ryan made a surprised noise when Zack pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, fingers playing with the elastic of his boxers. _This_ was new.

Zack laughed quietly against his ear before nibbling on it gently. "What are you thinking about, Ryan?" Zack's beard was scratchy against the side of his neck, but his fingers were gently massaging his lower belly, just above the waistband of his boxers, and all he could honestly think was _Zack's hands_.

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure?" Zack pressed, fingers dipping under the elastic, teasing. Ryan was beginning to get hard and also a little nervous. He'd done stuff like this before but not with a guy. This was completely new territory, and as bad as he wanted it, he was a little anxious about what would happen. _How_ it would happen.

"Your... your hands."

Ryan winced at how lame that sounded, but Zack didn't say anything. Instead, his hand dipped lower, his palm brushing over Ryan's cock through the fabric. Ryan sucked in a sharp breath, eyes falling closed as he arched into Zack's hand.

Zack pulled his hand away and Ryan whimpered in protest. "You like that?" he whispered, cupping Ryan's hip and playing with the waistband again.

Ryan swallowed and nodded, knowing that Zack could feel it.

"Take these off, then," Zack added in that low voice, lightly snapping the elastic.

Ryan wasted no time in removing his boxers, and before he could even think of what he should do next, Zack pulled him back against him so that Ryan was leaned against his chest. Wrapping his left arm around Ryan's waist, Zack gripped his cock with the other hand and Ryan's head immediately fell back against Zack's shoulder, a low whimper escaping his throat.

"Shh," Zack whispered, nuzzling Ryan's cheek, his free hand rubbing circles into Ryan's tensed stomach. "Relax. Don't think, just feel."

Ryan obeyed, relaxing as much as he could and shut his eyes, paying attention to the feel of Zack's hand moving along his cock. Groaning, he pressed his face into Zack's neck, fingers curling and uncurling in Zack's shirt.

"Do you like this, Ryan? Do you like it when I touch you?"

Ryan's fingers clenched in Zack's shirt again, hips bucking involuntarily as Zack dragged his thumb over the head of Ryan's cock. Zack stilled him with his free hand but continued what he was doing with Ryan's cock, quickly picking up on just what Ryan liked.

"Zack... Zack, I can't...," Ryan panted, his back arching a little and god, he never thought anyone could get him this close so fast.

"Shh, it's fine. It's okay, Ryan, come on."

His breath stuttering and his long fingers curled tightly into Zack's shirt, Ryan came with broken moan, his small frame shaking with pleasure. Wiping his hand off on the side of the bed, Zack shifted them back around so that he was spooning Ryan, arms wrapped around the guitarist tightly.

As soon as Ryan's breath evened back out, he was asleep.  



End file.
